ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Of Wallbrook
}}} was the fourth episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) Ted leads an investigation into the apparent suicide of a city trader embroiled in the cut-throat world of London's financial district back in the '80s. With Ted capitalizing on his acting talents, the team delve deeper into the macho fraternity of 'the Wolfpack' and soon find a darker side to the debauchery, secret hand signals and all-nighters that bonded the traders together - including a strict hierarchy that might just be worth killing for. Sasha's nose is put out of joint when she returns to a different kind of boys' club, and Steve tries to learn some trade secrets on the job, amid his own financial crisis. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *Harry Reid - Kerry Shale *Maddie - Daphne Cheung *Cindy - Rebecca Lacey *Walt Fontaine - David Schfield *Andy "Partridge" MacKintosh - Brett Fancy *Kevin "Bison" Dodds - Clive Wood *Gill - Kate Maravan Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Paul Farrell *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Brian Grant *1st Assistant Director - Tim Bain *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Catherine Golding *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Grainger *Standby Art Director - Russell Ellams *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Cassandra MacMahon *Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Derek Lea Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Philip Gladwin *Series Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - David Head *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr. *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spendsley *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *DCI Sasha Miller returns to work after getting shot in Last Man Standing, Part Two. Ted Case is subsequently demoted. References Category:Series 12